Os velhos tempos
by Ketz
Summary: Fic bobinha sobre os velhos tempos de academia. Novo capítulo!Mandem reviews, adoro elas! Nhaa... Volta às aulas x.x Mundo cruel e desumano...
1. Sorriso Verdadeiro

Olá! Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto, que por acaso não me pertence, só por acaso. Bem, espero que gostem e que deixem reviews. É bem leve, só uma histórinha na vida de dois personagens que eu adoro. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Sorriso verdadeiro**

Ela respirou fundo antes de entrar pelas portas da academia. Em seu segundo ano de estudos, finalmente havia cedido aos pedidos das colegas, que viviam a induzi-la a solta-los.

À medida que dava seus passos em direção ao prédio, sorria. Não chamara tanta atenção quanto achava que ia fazer. Foi então que chegou a porta da sala. Contou até dez e deslizou a madeira. Para sua surpresa, deu de cara com o motivo que mais a fizera temer quebrar aquela tradição de anos atrás.

Ele a fitou por um momento, com aqueles olhos profundos. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar, o coração acelerar e as pernas tremerem, como na primeira vez que se encararam e ele notou sua presença. Ela temeu por ele não a reconhecer, mas então se lembrou. Não tinha nem certeza se ele sabia seu nome.

O moreno desviou-se da menina e saiu pela porta. Por trás dele, ela pode entender o motivo pelo qual o garoto não queria mais ficar na sala. Aquele fracassado de novo. Vivia por desafiar seu grande amor, mesmo não tendo chance alguma contra ele. Afinal, um gênio contra um fracassado, uma luta com um resultado previsível.

Muito embora odiasse quando o jovem fracasso o fazia, ainda eram amigos e foi por isso que sorriu ao passar por ele e chegar à sua carteira. Só voltou a realidade quando o grito de sua amiga loira a chamou.

- Ah! Que bom! Finalmente fez o que eu disse! Ficou muito bonita assim! Nossa! Até passou brilho nos lábios!

- O-obrigada... Hoje é o dia de tirarmos a foto da classe... Então pensei em seguir seu conselho hoje... – ela agradeceu, corando.

- Agora sim! Com certeza o tal garoto que você disse que gosta vai te notar!

Elas ficaram uns minutos em silêncio até a loira perceber.

- Poxa! Que cabelos compridos! Ouvi dizer que o MEU namorado gosta de cabelos assim! Lisos e compridos! Cuidado, porque ele é MEU! Não quero que ele comece a gostar de você!

- Mas... Vocês não estão namorando... Ele só disse que você não era feia uma vez...

- É prova mais do que o suficiente de que ele gosta de mim! – a cabelos claros mostrou a língua para a amiga, num sinal de brincadeira.

- C-claro... Como quiser... – a menina se sentia estranha daquele modo, se sentia mais frágil, mais vulnerável. Não gostou muito. Mas se a amiga disse que seria notada daquele jeito, tinha que arriscar!

O professor (' que eu esqueci o nome agora...) entrou na sala quase ao mesmo tempo em que Ele, uma sorte para a garota, afinal, se queria ser notada, Ele deveria estar no mesmo local que ela. Começou a aula sobre as correntes de chakra e outras coisas do gênero. Não se interessava muito sobre isso, não sentia muita utilidade nesses fatos. Ao girar os olhos sobre a classe, viu que seu amado mirava o professor concentradamente. Ele era assim em todas as matérias, concentrado e sério. Não ligava para o bando de garotas atrás dele e nem para os meninos invejosos.

O dia passou calmamente. O único problema maior foi durante a aula prática de arremesso de kunais. Gostava dessa aula, mas devido às mudanças que fez, mal conseguia enxergar o alvo. Hesitou várias vezes em voltar ao antigo modo, mas acabou desistindo e sentou-se perto dos outros alunos. Seu olhar perdeu-se no gênio da classe, que executava tudo com perfeição, fruto do treinamento precoce com o clã.

Finalmente o momento da foto chegou, no final do dia. Ela estava entre as poucas garotas que conseguiram manter-se do mesmo modo que no começo do dia. A grande maioria havia desfeito os penteados ou sujado as roupas. Sentiu-se estranha, preferia estar na maioria de meninas que realmente treinaram naquele dia.

Seguindo um último conselho de sua amiga, ela foi até o banheiro retocar o brilho dos lábios. Após fase-lo, ficou olhando para o espelho. O que via? Uma menina que não estava sendo ela mesma. Virou o rosto várias vezes, procurando um jeito de mostrar que ainda era ela mesma. Não conseguiu. Suspirou e saiu do lavatório.

Para sua segunda surpresa naquele dia. Trombou com Ele na saída. Alguns fios escuros, ainda molhados pela água que acabara de jogar no rosto, estavam grudados em sua pele alva. O garoto a fitou por um momento, antes de resolver falar algo:

- Por que soltou os cabelos, Tenten? Não treinou tão bem hoje como faz normalmente.

Ela sorriu internamente. Ele não só sabia seu nome, como também a reconhecia como ninja!

- F-foi por causa da foto... Neji... – ela não podia dizer que era pro causa dele.

- Humpf... Prefiro você com os coques.. Assim não parece você.. Venha logo, vi com o byakugan que só falta a gente para a classe poder tirar as fotos. – ele disse, antes de sair andando calmamente, deixando uma garota confusa e feliz para trás.

Alguns minutos depois, Tenten apareceu na classe, com o rosto limpo e dois coques prendendo firmemente seus cabelos. O Hyuuga pode notar, novamente, aquilo que mais chamava atenção na menina. Seu belo sorriso.

* * *

Bom, chegamos ao fim!

Como eu disse é bem levinha, chega a ser boba. Qualquer erro ou sugestão, mande nas reviews. Também aceito elogios, se tiverem algum. Estou em dúvida entre fazer mais algumas dessas fics assim, com histórinhas bobas, mas bonitinhas de outros personagens... O que vocês acham?

Beijosssss!

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	2. O Amor Cobre O Ódio

Bem, eu voltei, e comigo a segunda fic de Naruto minha neste site!

Nem é preciso mencionar que Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente é uma realidade um pouco dura...

**

* * *

**

**O Amor Vence O Ódio**

Dia de folga da academia, a menininha caminhava à margem do rio. Sorria enquanto os longos cabelos balançavam em suas costas.

Lembrou-se das aulas, da matéria anterior. Seu primeiro ano de estudos não estava sendo tão difícil quanto achou que seria. Mas o pior estaria por vir, logo as aulas práticas começariam e ela tinha medo de errar. Medo de errar na frente dele.

Suspirou. O moreno tinha sempre que levá-la a isso. Aquele jeito dele, tão particular. Tão... Tão... Tão estranhamente atraente.

Deixou-se levar pelos pensamentos, e não viu uma figura sentada no píer. Mas o mesmo não ocorreu em relação à ela.

Somente após o garotinho se levantar, pronto para sair de lá, com receio da reação da menina que ela foi perceber sua presença.

Ótimo, que continuasse assim. Daria uma bela ninja com certeza!

- Onegai... Não vá... Não vou atrapalhá-lo... Prometo ficar quietinha...

O garoto parou. Não havia usado o nome? Estranho, normalmente não passava mais de dois segundos sem pronunciá-lo...

Ela sorriu, quando ele voltou a sentar-se. Foi para seu lado e ajoelhou. Ele fitava as águas, quase hipnotizado. Ela o fita quase hipnotizada.

Passou-se dez, quinze, trinta minutos. Os dois na mesma posição.

- Não sabia que conseguia passar tanto tempo calada...

Ela quase caiu na água quando ouviu a voz dele.

- E-eu.. Disse que ia ficar calada...

Ele sorriu. Ela também. Passaram mais cinco minutos até ela reunir coragem o bastante.

- Gomen... Demo... O que tanto vê nesse rio?

- Lembro de meu pai..

- Gomen!! Eu não queria...

- Tudo bem...

- Gomen...

Silêncio.

- Sakura...

Os olhos verdes arregalaram. Não tinha consciência que ele sabia seu nome. Achou que só a conhecia como testuda. Todos a conheciam assim.

- S-sim... Sasuke-kun...?

O garoto sorriu interiormente. Ouvir o sufixo de demonstração de carinho seguindo seu nome lhe dava a impressão que ainda era amado.

- Hoje... Você não está irritante...

- A-arigato!!

- Continue assim...

Ela sentiu sua bochecha ser pressionada levemente pelos lábios contraídos do garoto. Ruborizou instantaneamente. Quando abriu os olhos, ele não estava mais lá.

A Haruno não podia ver, mas, voltando para casa, o Uchiha sorria. Beijar a bochecha da garota o fez lembrar da mãe. O fez lembrar de como era o amor. O fez de lembrar de como era ser amado. E como era amar alguém.

**Fim**

* * *

Aqui está! Mais uma fic bobinha, desta vez SasukexSakura. Não gosto muito desse casal, mas mesmo assim foi divertido escrevê-la! Está aqui é em homenagem às todas as fãs do casal! Reviews, por favor!! Ainda tem mais algumas vindo! Hora de uma infância sofrida ser iluminada por um gesto de carinho de quem a criança nunca achou que poderia receber!

Beijos!!!

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari

Ps: Nas reviews, podem deixar sugestões de casais. Aliás, eu agradeceria muito!!! Dos mais variados até os mais comuns!!! Obrigada!!!


	3. Milagres Acontecem

Olá!! Antes de tudo eu queria agradecer mais uma vez às reviews, mandadas!

Bem... Agora, aqui está, minha mais nova fic! Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Milagres Acontecem**

O menininho saiu do balanço, triste. Hoje os amigos não haviam vindo ao parquinho brincar.

Olhou para o grande relógio, localizado no alto do prédio do Hokage. Fechou os punhos prometendo mais uma vez a si mesmo que iria falar com eles no dia seguinte. Foi para casa rápido, sem que ninguém o visse. Teria problemas se demorasse muito.

Acordou cedo aquela manhã. Retirou o pijama e o jogou em qualquer lugar. Fechando o zíper do casaco, verificou a data e saiu, após tomar o café.

Chegando ao quintal da academia, avistou os três desertores. Correu até eles, gritando seus nomes. No meio de caminho, porém, a viu.

Conversava com a melhor amiga. Tão bonita. Tão inteligente. Tão perfeita.

A não ser por um detalhe. Ela e a amiga miravam um garotinho moreno, encostado na parede de braços cruzados. Suspiravam apaixonadamente, assim como várias garotas ali.

Sentiu muita raiva tomar conta de seu corpo. Virou-se bruscamente a fim de não se dignar a ver mais aquela cena deprimente.

Sentiu seu corpo bater em outro. Uma garotinha. Nunca a tinha visto, ele achava. Ela corou no instante em que percebeu que era observada. Ele estendeu a mão, mas ela gaguejou, se desculpou e saiu correndo.

Dando os ombros, ele entrou no prédio. Mais um dia tediante de aulas. Pelo menos, estava na mesma sala dela.

Por obra do destino, porém, ela sentou-se a sua frente. Mesmo que tivesse sido para ficar mais próxima de seu amado alvo, o moreno que estava a duas carteiras a frente dela, o garotinho sorriu intensamente. Não havia percebido nada disso. O amor cega até o mais astuto dos ninjas.

Passou a aula toda tentando lhe chamar a atenção. O máximo que conseguiu foram resposta atravessadas e pedidos de espera. Mas, ele era um ninja, não iria desistir!

Durante o recreio correu atrás dela.

- Ei!! Vamos lanchar juntos!!! – ele sorriu, esperançoso.

- Humpf... Como se eu fosse lanchar com alguém como você!

O sorriso de desmanchou.

Ele correu para longe dela, ainda ouvindo os risos das garotas próximas.

O dia pareceu passar mais lentamente a partir daquele momento. Não teve vontade nem de brincar com seu amigo cheio de energia, nem com o preguiçoso, nem de comer com o gordinho durante a aula.

Ao fim do período de aulas, ele foi se arrastando para casa. Até que ouviu uma voz o chamar pelo nome.

- Narutooo!!!

O loiro virou, somente para ver a figura de sua amada correndo até ele.

- Naruto... Gomen... Eu não queria ter dito aquilo para você hoje...

Ele sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Amsa... Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, eu sou um ninja muito forte para ficar triste com aquilo!!

Ela sorriu. Ele também.

- Naruto, não conte a ninguém que eu te disse isso, mas... Mesmo você sendo muito bobo, é muito legal!!

Ele não acreditou. Sakura estava mesmo sendo gentil com ele? Tinha MESMO o elogiado?! Rápido! A elogie também!

- Você também é, Sakura-chan!!

Ele só não entendeu o porquê dela ter ficado brava com ele. Nem porque tinha levado um soco.

- EU NÃO SOU BOBA, NARUTOOOO!!!

- ITAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!

**Fim**

* * *

NarutoxSakura... Sim, sim... Não é muito comum, mas eu tenho especial adoração por esse casal! Não sei se vocês aprovam... Me digam nas reviews!! Podem gritar, xingar, mandar matar, ameaçar... Mas elogios também são bem aceitos... E sugestões de casais também! E não só casais, amizades também podem aparecer. Por exemplo, estou cogitando a possibilidade de uma sobre o Naruto e o Sasuke... 

Beijosss

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	4. Cartas

Oi!

Bem, a chata voltou com mais uma fic. Só que está é diferente das outras, muito mais fácil de identificar o casal da vez. Espero que gostem, mas acho que é um bem aceito neste site.

Bom, Naruto não me pertence... Não me importo, prefiro o Sasuke e o Neji mesmo!

* * *

**Cartas**

Ele abriu vagarosamente a porta de casa. Pisar descalço no chão úmido pela chuva com certeza não era nada agradável, mas, a seis anos convivendo com a mãe, aprendeu a nunca contrariar ordens.

Levantou a tampa da caixa de correio lentamente. Ainda estava com muito sono e tinha acabado de almoçar. Três contas, uma encomenda e uma carta. Separou a última e voltou para dentro.

Em seu quarto, deitou na cama e abriu o envelope, começou a ler, mesmo achando muito trabalhoso.

**"Caro garoto-que-eu-não-conheço-de-Konoha,**

**Meu nome não te interessa, minha idade muito menos, portanto não pergunte. Só estou neste programa de intercultura com a sua vila porque fui obrigada. O que eu gosto de fazer não é da sua conta.**

**Acho que já respondi todas as perguntas iniciais e se não, não me importo.**

**Escrever é um saco...**

**Ninja dos Ventos"**

Ele amassou a carta e jogou para um lado qualquer. Soltou um som de impaciência e escreveu duas ou três coisas numa folha de papel. Colocando-a sobre a mesa, pensou em ir à agencia de correio entregar a resposta.

Mas, no escurinho de seu quarto. Estava tudo tão mais aconchegante. A cama macia e quente, a luz fraquinha e convidativa que vinha do corredor, o barulho dos pingos que começaram a cair lá fora. Suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar e ele não fez nada para combater a vontade imensa de dormir.

Sonhou com o dia em que seu pai chegara dizendo que ele foi escolhido para participar de um programa de integramento entre as vilas de Suna e de Konoha. Mas logo, as imagens se transformaram em nuvens e o calouro na academia de ninjas teve seu sono tranqüilizado.

Já passara uma semana desde o prazo estipulado para a chegada da carta. A menina fechou o leque que era maior que o dobro de seu tamanho. Tomou fôlego, mesmo com oito anos, carregar todo aquele peso era complicado. Já tinha desistido de receber uma resposta, por isso, treinava, em vez de perder seu tempo esperando a carta. Nunca quis entrar naquela droga de programa. Maldito dia em que seu pai fora nomeado Kazekage.

Chegando em casa, viu seu irmão mais novo brincando com um bonequinho de madeira. Fez uma careta, que brinquedo horrível. Três braços saiam de cada lado, e quando mexiam, provocavam um barulho irritante. Sua vontade foi de fazer o boneco voar longe dali, mas se o fizesse o garoto choraria e seria ainda mais chato.

Subiu para seu quarto. Sobre a cama, viu uma surpresa. Uma carta. Abriu-a. A conteúdo quase a fez descer as escadas e ir até Konoha matar o infeliz que tinha respondido. Amassou o papel com uma mão e prometeu a si mesma não responder.

Foi para o banho, sem se importar se estava quebrando uma aliança entre vilas. Simplesmente não iria se dignar a perder mais tempo com alguém que lhe dera uma resposta como essa. Essa resposta qual era? Quatro palavras.

**"Escrever é muito problemático."**

Meses depois, seguindo as ordens rigorosas da mãe, Shikamaru arrumava o quarto. Pegou vários papéis e quando foi jogá-los fora, um deles se prendeu entre seus dedos. O releu e sorriu. A carta de Suna. Só então, lembrou-se que, na teoria, deveria ter recebido uma resposta. Deu os ombros e enfiou a correspondência junto com o resto de lixo que achou no quarto.

Se não viria resposta, menos trabalho para ele. Era só a mãe não ficar sabendo que tudo ficava muito bem.

A porta do quarto se abriu e um garoto gordinho de mesma idade entrou. Era a primeira vez de Chouji em sua casa, era melhor mostrar o local e tirar a carta da cabeça.

Procura em todo o lugar, mas não achava. Onde tinha posto a porcaria do pergaminho?! Bem agora que finalmente iria utilizá-lo! Treino com Gaara, demoraram para a permitir tamanho desafio. Estava ansiosa para lutar contra o ruivo, mesmo que agora fosse seu irmãozinho e ela, diferente de toda a população da vila, gostasse dele, queria muito ver até onde seu poder chegava aos pés do dele.

Jogou uns papéis para o alto, mas um caiu sobre seu colo. Retirou rapidamente e deu uma olhada. A maldita resposta do garoto de Konoha! Pensou por um instante, e concluiu que ele não deve ter ido falar com ninguém que ela não tinha respondido. Melhor assim, não queria problemas com o pai.

Sorriu. Guardou a carta numa gaveta e voltou a procurar o pergaminho.

Nas duas vilas, pela primeira vez, duas crianças pensaram a mesma coisa. Eles não sabiam que as cartas poderiam ter feito eles se conhecerem mais facilmente. Mas, o destino estava disposto a juntá-los. Shikamaru e Temari, embora pareçam tão diferentes, naquele instante, daquele mesmo dia, naquela mesma hora pensaram igual.

"Que coisa problemática!"

**Fim**

* * *

Uhn... Falei que estava fácil esse. ShikamaruxTemari é um dos meus preferidos. 

Antes de dar uma dica do próximo casal... Tenho que dizer que talvez não tenha mais um.

Isso mesmo... To triste, só uma review...

Mas é melhor que nada...

Por favor, façam a felicidade de uma escritora em depressão e mandem reviews!!!

Beijos

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	5. O q os olhos ñ vêm, o coração ñ sente

Yosh! Mais um capítulo! Bom, voltei ao meu estilo original dessa fic de fazer casais mais difíceis de identificação! Claro que isso não vai atrapalhar... Eu espero...

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews! Elas significam muito para mim!

Lembrando: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse o personagem principal não usaria laranja...

* * *

**O que os olhos não vêm, o coração não sente**

A garotinha caminhava alegremente em direção ao mercado principal da vila. Ainda tinha as palavras da mãe bem marcadas na cabeça.

"Onegai, filha, eu estava pensando em fazer aquela sopa que você e seu pai gostam para o jantar. Vá buscar os ingredientes no mercado para a mamãe."

Foi só ouvir o pedido que correu para buscar uma sestinha e o dinheiro necessário. Durante o inverno, amava aquela sopa e com o frio que estava fazendo... Delícia!

Ela sentiu um vento frio passar por seu rosto e pescoço. Parou, colocou delicadamente a sestinha no chão e fechou o zíper do casaco. Quantas vezes ouvira de sua mãe que mesmo sendo uma garotinha de seis anos recém-feitos tinha que se cuidar para na pegar um resfriado? Principalmente agora que entrara para a academia de ninjas.

Ela deixou-se mergulhar em seus pensamentos, nem percebendo que há muito se distanciara do caminho que levava até o mercado. Pensou sobre o ano novo que logo chegaria, sobre as novas experiências na escola. Até que sua mente vagou pelos sentimentos. Lembrou-se dele, do garoto que sempre admirou. Lembrou-se do receio de parecer fraca. Lembrou-se de que era feita de piadas pelos outros. Aquilo entristeceu o coração da garotinha.

Perdida em seus devaneios mal acreditou quando ouviu a voz dele. Virou-se para o local de origem do som. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela corou. O garotinho brincava inocentemente na neve que branqueara o parquinho.

Assim como seu coração entristecera em segundos, agora se alegrou. Ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de largar sua responsabilidade de comprar os ingredientes e ir correndo brincar com ele. Mas...

Com certeza se fizesse isso ele iria falar que não queria sua companhia. Pior, ia olhá-la como se fosse um lixo, assim como todos o faziam. Ela juntou as mãos perto do rosto, os olhos molhados de lágrimas.

Importava-se tanto com ele. Sentia-se feliz cada vez que ele aparecia. Algo dentro dela parecia nascer cada vez que o garotinho sorria.

Olhou novamente para frente, a fim de simplesmente contemplar a visão dele. Mas o quê?

Seria verdade mesmo? E-ele estava... Acenando para ela?

Ela virou-se para todos os lados, ninguém acenava de volta a ele. Timidamente, levantou sua mão, ainda segurando a manga do casaco com esta. Porém, seu coração acelerado não lhe permitiu ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Saiu correndo, muito corada e feliz para um local onde ele não a pudesse ver.

Acabou parando perto de um beco, onde entrou e se se encostou à parede. Sorriu ainda mais. Lembrando-se da cena, entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sorrindo mais que nunca.

- Na-Na-Naruto-kun!

Foi só o que a pequena Hinata conseguiu falar, antes de se lembrar da promessa à mãe e correr para o mercado. Estava atrasada e o rígido pai não aceitava atrasos.

Como as mentes das crianças é pura e inocente. A doce Hyuuga, em seus sonhos amorosos, nunca mais se esqueceu daquele dia, em que seu amado Naruto-kun lhe acenara espontaneamente. Porém, ela só não sabia de um pequeno e crucial detalhe.

Na pressa e desespero de verificar se o gesto do loiro era mesmo para ela, a morena não viu que atrás de si uma doce garotinha de cabelos rosas se aproximava. Haruno Sakura, ainda chateada com a mais nova rejeição de Uchiha Sasuke, andava irritadiça pelas ruas da vila tentando bolar um plano de conquista. Estava tão concentrada que nem ao menos viu o movimento do Uzumaki, o que deixou o garotinho desanimado, mas não por muito tempo, já que Iruka logo passou e o convidou para uma tigela de Ramen.

Não, não. Hinata nunca soube do pequeno fato revelado à cima. Mas também, foi melhor assim. Para que acabar com a felicidade da primogênita da família principal logo numa idade tão tenra?

* * *

**Fim**

Né... Pobre Hinata, iludida pelo amor... Assim como praticamente todas as ninjas de Konoha, meu Deus... Esses garotos são um perigo! Mas, o que acharam do capítulo? Péssimo? Ruim? Bom? Mais ou menos? Me recuso a responder? Se mata?

Qualquer uma das classificações a cima são aceitas!!! Digam nas reviews e deixem uma pobre criança feliz!!

Beijos

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	6. Jornal

Err... Oi! n.n'

Bem... Esse demorou um pouco.. Mas vocês vão entender o porquê... Além do mais, acho que foi o casal mais difícil que eu escrevi...

De qualquer jeito, espero que gostem. Essa vai para um super amigo, Thales.

Nhá.. Eu sei que você O-D-E-I-A esse casal. P Por isso mesmo que eu to dando o capítulo de presente para você XD

* * *

**O Jornal**

Ela estava entediada. Muito, muito entediada. A melhor amiga viajando, o garoto que ela gostava não saía na rua, ninguém interessante para conversar. Girou os olhos num sinal de impaciência. Claro que não lhe ocorria que era somente uma menininha de seis anos e que o certo, num final de semana seguido de feriado como aquele, seria que ela estivesse brincando com alguém. Andou até o parquinho calmamente, onde sentou-se num baquinho.

Olhou para cima, sem interesse, lembrando do costume de um garoto de sua classe. Nuvens, nuvens e mais nuvens. Brancas, livres, lentas. Lentidão lhe lembrava tédio e tédio, aquele dia.

Saco.

Cansada de ficar parada, levantou-se e andou um pouco, sem rumo certo. Chegou até o campo de flores, onde já teve sua primeira aula de feminilidade. Sim, as kunoichis tinham que aprender a colher flores. Péssima idéia ir ali, flores a lembravam sua melhor amiga, que por sua vez, desvia estar se divertindo na capital do país do fogo com seus pais. Sem ela!

Claro que havia sido convidada. Lembrou-se bem da segunda-feira em que a garotinha chegara até ela e a chamou. Demorou um pouco para recordar o motivo da negação ao pedido, mas logo esse o veio na cabeça. Seu pai. Ciumento como ele só, não queria dividir a "filhinha" com mais ninguém. Como birra, tinha saído de casa o dia inteiro.

No começo do dia, a idéia tinha lhe parecido genial. Agora nem tanto.

Andou pelo campo, pegou algumas flores e montou um pequeno buquê. Não gostou, pegou outras e ficou assim por volta de uma hora. Olhou para o último buquê, finalmente um que tinha aprovado. Sorriu.

Mais animada, voltou para o centro da vila. A dinâmica de lá era incrível. Viu várias pessoas, desde seu novo sensei, Iruka, à outros ninjas como a famosa Kurenai das ilusões ou a enérgica Anko. Um dia, jurou, ainda seria tão forte quanto elas.

Andava sem rumo, dando um simples passeio. Olhava para os lados, a procura de algo para fazer. Acabou batendo contra uma parede branca e caindo no chão.

Levantou o rosto, com os olhos marejados, para constatar que a parede não era bem uma parede. Batera no manto do Hokage, que agora, virou-se para ela sorrindo, com a mão estendida.

Confusa, aceitou a ajuda, o velho se desculpou, lhe desejou um bom-dia e saiu andando. Ela virou-se para trás, acompanhando-o com os olhos claros. Deu os ombros e voltou a caminhar.

Chegou até uma banca de jornal, particularmente cheia. Estava tão desesperada de distração que acabou por pegar um exemplar do dia. Arrependeu-se no momento em que saiu do local. Sem mais escolhas, se encolheu ao pé de uma árvore próxima e pôs-se a ler.

Passou os olhos pelas fotos da primeira página, procurando alguma interessante. Lembrou-se do que o pai dissera alguns dias antes. Os jornais das vilas ninjas nunca trariam algo sobre política interna, para não correr o risco de algum estrangeiro ler. A maioria dos fatos seria irrelevante, sem nenhuma importância real. Somente tragédias das vilas vizinhas seriam tratadas, mesmo que sem muitos detalhes, para não assustar a população não-ninja.

Olhou novamente para as fotos, saindo de seus pensamentos. Parou em uma que, finalmente, lhe chamara a atenção. Um garotinho, ruivo de inexpressivos olhos verdes parecia que a mirava. Sentiu um aperto no coração tão forte que soltou o jornal com um grito.

Aqueles olhos... Aqueles profundos e tristes olhos... Estavam olhando para ela.

Mesmo com medo, segurou novamente o jornal com as mãos tremulas. Ela continuava lá, ele continuava a observando.

Leu rapidamente a reportagem, a procura do nome. Sabuko no Gaara. Levou as mãos à boca. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Lembrava desse nome, mas não de onde o ouvira. Pensou, mas não conseguiu trazer à memória. Ficou a observar a foto. Estava tão concentrada, que não percebeu uma possível tragédia a sua volta.

Dois garotinhos brincavam de bola perto de uma barraca móvel de alfaces. De repente, o maior chutou a bola tão fortemente, que está bateu na madeira que segurava a roda da barraca. Esta, rodou a ladeira que estava situada, em direção ao menor das duas crianças. Ele, sem reação, só pode gritar e esperar pelo pior. A rua inteira foi chamada pelo grito, até nossa pequena amiga.

Somente uma frase foi ouvida.

- Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu!

Ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo da garotinha loira caia pesadamente no chão, o do menininho moreno corria para se salvar da morte por atropelamento. Segundos depois, a garotinha levantou-se, sorrindo. Salvara a vida de alguém usando sua técnica ninja!

O ventou soprou forte na vila oculta de Suna. Dois pares de olhos verdes liam as manchetes do dia. Em tempestades de areia, os treinos eram cancelados e os dois irmãos não tinham mais nada para fazer. O terceiro irmão provavelmente estava na cozinha, comendo, mas a garota loira não se importava. Gostava mais do irmãozinho ruivo.

- Gaara-chan, viu algo de interessante?

Mas Temari não recebeu resposta. O jovem ruivo olhava intensamente para somente uma foto. Uma garotinha loira e sorridente estava estampada, acima da manchete com os seguintes dizeres:

"Yamanaka Ino, a mais nova Yamanaka a conseguir usar o Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu para salvar alguém!"

Temari observava a menina também. Humpf, loirinha-sem-sal, foi o que pensou. Porém, a ninja dos ventos não pode deixar de notar o interesse do pequeno "monstro" ao seu lado. O que lhe tinha chamado tanta atenção?

- Nee-chan...

Ela levou um susto, raramente recebia um tratamento tão dócil.

- Nani?

- Por que alguém se arriscaria para salvar outra pessoa?

Como resposta, o ruivo recebeu apenas um sorriso.

Voltou-se para a foto. A tal de Yamanaka Ino também sorria. Sorria, não, ria felizmente. Sua boca estava tão aberta com os dentes vivamente brancos expostos que o menino podia sentir uma dorzinha no próprio maxilar.

Então, porque seus próprios lábios haviam feito-o sorrir?

**Fim**

* * *

Ta bom, podem falar, eu sei que ficou ruim. Mas, vocês não imaginam como foi difícil pensar num modo de juntar a Ino, que mora em Konoha, com o Gaara, lá em Suna!! T.T Foi complicado... 

Mas, ta aqui.. E agora, um recadinho pro Thales.

Thales, se sabe que eu ty dollo demais!! É só brincadeirinha a homenagem, eu sei que você odeia InoxGaara, mas espero ter conseguido te fazer não odiar tanto... n.n

Uhn... Quase esqueci! Mandem reviews, por favooor!!!!!!

Beijos

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	7. Tão diferentes, mas tão iguais

Oiê!!! Bom, estou muito, muito feliz hoje! Sabem por quê?? Por que tô de férias!!! Finalmente depois de dias e mais dias enfurnada naquela sala abafada e sufocante, estamos livres dos olhares ameaçadores e assustadoramente profundos!

E para comemorar isso, nada melhor que uma fic novinha!

Um, essa fic guarda uma pequena surpresa, acho que vão gostar...

Ps: Naruto não me pertence, mas os desenhos que eu fasso dele sim XD

* * *

**Tão diferentes, mas tão iguais...**

Ele saiu do parquinho, após um dia inteiro de risos com os três amigos. Adorou quando o gordinho caíra do balanço, ou quando o mais preguiçoso desmaiara de sono no meio do pega-pega. Caminhou sorridente, nem ao menos percebendo os olhares de ódio dos moradores da vila. Nada estragaria aquele dia. Tinha te recebido um "oi" quase amigável da garota que gostava!

Foi quando passou pelo riacho que viu a única pessoa que poderia estragar seu dia maravilhoso.

O maldito estava lá, sentado no píer, de costas para ele. Aquela cena se repetia quase toda à tarde desde a dizimação do clã Uchiha.

Veio à mente do loirinho a tarde em que os dois se encararam. Aquele olhar de ódio, de desprezo. E ele ainda tinha pensado em ser amigo do moreno! Idiota mal-agradecido. Sempre o centro das atenções. O melhor na academia, com as notas mais altas, executava tudo com perfeição. Popular entre os professores e as meninas. Todas eram apaixonadas por ele. Invejado pelos garotos. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com os amigos. Shikamaru havia dito que admirava o garoto em tudo que fazia. Quase que enfiara um murro na fuça do Nara aquele dia.

Mas aí, lembrou-se de algo que fez a raiva que sentia se decepar. Era impossível, mas... Ele tinha certeza. Havia visto o moreno sorrir!

Ninguém conseguira faze-lo sorrir desde aquele dia fatídico. E, naquela tarde, ele vira o sobrevivente o fazer. E ele pareceu até... Amigável.

Voltou à realidade. Apertou os olhos, não acreditou no que viu. O de olhos cor de ônix estava mesmo chorando?

Sentiu um aperto no coração. Definitivamente, não gostou de vê-lo chorar. Não ele. Não o melhor aluno de sua classe, o perfeito ninja. Não aquele que era frio com todos. Esfregou os olhos e observou novamente.

Não teve dúvidas. As pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido do menininho. Mas, por que alguém tão forte como ele estava chorando?

Teve vontade de correr e perguntar. De fazê-lo parar de derramar as lágrimas somente para que o moreno viesse e caçoasse de seu jeito desastrado com as kunais ou shurikens.

- Ei... Sasuke... Você está bem?

Ele se aproximou temeroso de ser rejeitado. Viu o moreno virar o rosto para o outro lado e enxugar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- O que isso te interessa? Vai embora...

- Mas você está chorando! Não está?

- Não! Uchihas não choram!

- Ah não? Então o que você ta fazendo?

- Não é da sua conta...

Naruto estava até que se divertindo com as tentativas fracassadas de Sasuke para parar as gotas de água que seus olhos teimavam em derrubar.

- Ei... Se continuar a fazer isso com as mãos, seu rosto vai ficar com marcas e as garotas vão parar de gostar de você...

Mas, por que o loiro dissera aquilo? Nem ele mesmo sabia.

- Eu não ligo para as garotas... Elas são irritantes... Eu só quero ficar forte...

- Naniiii?? Você não liga para as garotas? Quer dizer que você não gosta de nenhuma?!?

- N-não...

Sasuke olhou para o garoto a sua frente estático. O que aquilo importava?

- Nem da Sakura-chan?!?

- Não... Ela é a mais irritante...

- Não fale assim da Sakura-chan!! Ela não é irritante!!

- Mas ela te acha irritante!

O loiro calou-se. Era verdade. Estava até... Suportando falar com o Uchiha, mas agora tinha ficado triste.

- Mesmo assim, você a defende... Por quê?

Agora tinha sido pego de jeito. Não sabia responder.

- Sei lá!

O loiro sorriu.

O moreno não. A resposta não o tinha satisfeito.

- Amsa... Minha vez de te fazer uma pergunta!

- E se eu não quiser responder?

- Baaka!! Eu te espanco até não ter mais sangue para sair do seu corpo.

Sasuke riu por dentro. Até que esse garoto não era tão idiota quanto pensou que era. Era mais.

- Uhn... Por que você tava chorando?!?!

- Já disse que não estava chorando!!

- Estava sim!

- Humpf... Baka.

- Respondee!!

- Não! Eu disse que não ia responder!

- RESPONDE!

- NÃO!

- RESPONDE!!!

- NÃO VOU RESPONDER!!

- RESPONDE OU EU TE EMPURRO NA ÁGUA!

- DAÍ EU TE QUEIMO COM O MEU KATON NO JUTSU!

- VOCÊ NEM SABE O QUE É ISSO!

- MENTIRA! VOCÊ QUE NÃO SABE!

- Não sei mesmo... O que é?

Sasuke quase caiu para trás. Que garoto estranho.

- É um jutsu de fogo do meu clã...

- Uhn... Você sabe fazer?!

- Claro que sei!! Eu sou um homem Uchiha! Todos os homens Uchihas sabem!

- Então mostra! – Naruto ficou em pé. Sasuke logo se levantou. Reprimiu um sorriso. Era mais alto que o loiro. Só não entendeu o porquê de quase ter sorrido só por isso.

Fechou os olhos. Concentrou o chakra. Respirou fundo.

- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Soprou. Uma grande bola de fogo foi expelida junto com o chakra. Segurou o ataque por mais alguns minutos antes de diminuir a intensidade.

- SUGOOOI!!

Naruto pulava de excitação.

- Me ensina?!?!

- Não! Somente os membros do meu clã podem usar!!

- Amsa... Amsa... Você não respondeu minha pergunta!

- Eu lembrei que o meu pai me ensinou esse jutsu neste píer...

- Ah...

Ambos sentiram um vento gelado passar por seus corpos.

- Uhn... É melhor eu voltar... Para casa sabe...

- Hai...

- Vai ficar mais?

- Sim, depois eu vou...

- Hey...

-...?

- A Sakura-chan não é irritante!

Depois dessa, o loiro saiu correndo, rindo da cara de idiota que o outro ficou. Sasuke somente abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo.

* * *

O moreno de quase quinze anos acordou suando. Olhou para os lados, procurando qualquer um que pudesse contar esse pequeno fraquejo ao seu novo sensei. Qualquer deslize poderia custar caro. Ninguém, estava sozinho. Respirou aliviado. 

Já calmo, lembrou do sonho. Mas por quê? Por que logo agora tinha que sonhar com Naruto? E por que, demônios, tinha que ser bem o dia em que ele tivera sua primeira, e talvez única, conversa amigável com o ex-melhor amigo?

Ex-melhor amigo. Aquilo soava tão... Ruim. Tão... Errado.

Uhn... Mas o que Naruto estaria fazendo agora? Talvez comendo ramen... Talvez importunando a Sakura. Ou os dois.

* * *

- Onegai Sakura-chan! 

- Já disse que não posso ir comer ramen com você Naruto!!

- Por que não?! Tsunade-baa-chan disse que tudo bem!

-... Demo... AH!! Como você é irritante, Naruto!

Ambos pararam. Aquela frase. "Você é irritante".

Sakura tapou a boca com as mãos. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda se encheram de lágrimas que ela conseguiu segurar.

Naruto mirou o chão, sério. Lembrou do sonho da noite passada. Do dia em que ele e Sasuke tiveram uma conversa quase... Uhn... Como podia definir? Amigável.

Pensou no melhor amigo. Sim, apesar de tudo, ainda o considerava como tal. Mesmo após quase três anos sem vê-lo. É claro que não tinha esquecido sua promessa, iria cumpri-la.

Mas então, uma pergunta engraçada passou em sua cabeça. O que Sasuke estaria fazendo? Com certeza treinando. E talvez, só talvez, soltando algum comentário sarcástico.

* * *

Sasuke baixou sua katana. Ofegante, parou um pouco. Mesmo treinando sozinho, Orochimaru lhe passara um programa extremamente cansativo. 

Sentou-se não chão de madeira do dojo. Aquele era o único treino que não ocorria em algum lugar úmido ou fedido.

Pensou um pouco. As imagens do sonho voltavam a sua cabeça, desconcentrando-o.

"Naruto seu dobe... Até aqui você me atrapalha? Que belo melhor amigo você está me saindo..."

* * *

O loiro misturou a massa ao caldo. Sakura contava inúmeras coisas sem real importância enquanto saboreavam o melhor ramen de todo o mundo. Fingindo que a escutava, deixou-se levar por seus devaneios. 

E todos eles, o lembravam do sonho.

"Sasuke-teme, não deveria ter ido embora! Era para você estar do meu lado agora, ignorando a Sakura-chan e falando que eu sou um baka!"

* * *

Sorriu. Lembrou da última luta que travou com o loiro. Na ocasião teve mesmo a intenção de matá-lo. Ou será que não? Foi tudo tão confuso. E o maldito não desistia. Apanhava, apanhava e continuava. Claro que também levou umas boas, embora odiá-se admitir. Sua expressão se tornou séria. 

Durante o golpe final, vira em Naruto aquele mesmo garotinho que todo o dia passava pelo caminho onde ficava o rio e o via lamentar a morte da família no píer.

Sasuke só pode pensar uma coisa.

"Eu vou, com certeza,..."

* * *

Mesmo após levar umbelo soco da pupila da Godaime, Naruto não parava de pensar no amigo. 

Principalmente, lembrava de sua última luta. Do momento final. Rasengan versus Chidori. Naruto versus Sasuke. Melhor amigo versus melhor amigo.

Aquilo era muito triste.

Veio à sua memória os segundos em que teve uma espécie de alucinação. Neste pequeno intervalo de tempo, jurou ter visto o pequeno Sasuke, aquele mesmo garotinho que passava os fins de tarde sentado no píer e que sempre causara inveja a ele dentro de seu amigo.

Na mente de Naruto, só uma frase se formou.

"Eu vou, com certeza,..."

* * *

"... Acabar..." **

* * *

**

"... Com..."

**

* * *

**

"... Você..."

* * *

"... Seu..."

* * *

"... Gatinho..."

* * *

"... Medroso!"

* * *

**Fim**

Aê!!! Minha primeira fic sem casal!! Festa!! Vocês trazem o bolo XD

Desculpem, é que eu to muito feliz!

E para aumentar a felicidade, só reviews mesmo! Por favor!!!

Beijos!

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari

Ps: Para quem não entendeu esse finalzinho da fic, são os dois pensando igual...


	8. Chuva

Eu voltei!! Não, ainda não morri, para a infelicidade de alguns e alegria de muitos outros!! Eu acho e espero...

Bom, voltei com uma dos últimos capítulos dessa fic que eu to amando escrever.

Espero que gostem desse, e só para variar um pouquinho, os personagens centrais são sim uma garotinha e um garotinho, mas num estilo um pouco diferente.

Naruto não pertence, isso todos já sabemos, não é nenhuma novidade...

Aproveitem a fic!!

* * *

**Chuva**

A chuva caia forte lá fora. Konoha dormia calmamente. Pelo menos, grande parte dela. Vários ninjas corriam pelas ruas da vila alguns chegando de missão, outros voltando... Mas não é desses shinobis que estou me referindo.

Um raio cortou o céu, seguido de um trovão alto o suficiente para acordar a garotinha com um pulo. Nada que fosse novidade, pois desde o momento em que a mãe lhe pôs para dormir, ela não conseguia ter um sono tranqüilo.

Mais um raio. Mais um susto. Ela se encolheu no cobertor. Que frio...

Passos. Largos, lentos e assustadoramente próximos. A garotinha prendia a respiração enquanto se encolhia cada vez mais. Mas, foi só ela apurar os ouvidos que eles desapareceram.

Terror. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar. Queria dormir, mas não conseguia. Queria fechar os olhos, mas tinha medo.

Iria falar com os pais? Não... Papai não estava em casa e mamãe cuidava da irmãzinha... Varar a noite? Mas e o dia seguinte?? Não, não. Tinha aulas na academia, não podia ficar sem dormir. Ai, ai, ai... O que fazer?

Levantou-se lentamente, com medo de fazer movimentos bruscos. Assim que ficou em pé, jurou que sentiu uma respiração em sua nuca. Um arrepio de medo subiu em seu pequeno e delicado corpo. Virou-se rapidamente, para não ver nada. Imaginação boba, pensou.

Caminhou até a porta sem fazer barulho, abriu um fresta com cuidado. O corredor estava vazio. Vazio e mergulhado em trevas.

Não tem nada ali! Não existem monstros!! Pensou com força, antes de inspirar fundo para ganhar coragem.

Pena que esta ela não tinha muita.

Pôs um pé para fora do quarto e depois o outro. Fechou os olhos. Nada. Com o coração na mão, continuou andando, usando as paredes como guia.

Como aquela casa era assustadora à noite.

Os pequenos dedos bateram em uma porta, que se arrastou. O quarto dos pais. Ao lado da cama, um pequeno berço. A irmãzinha de quase um ano ainda ocupava o local. Viu a mãe dormir calmamente, alheia aos barulhos noturnos.

Decidiu ir falar com ela quando...

... Um choro de bebê invadiu o quarto.

A mulher acordou assustada. Vestiu o robe que ficava ao lado da cama e foi até o berço. De tanto sono nem ao menos notou a pequena garotinha que estava à porta, ainda com receio de atrapalhar.

Optando por não atrapalhar a mãe, esta mesma garotinha continuou seu "passeio" pela casa, mesmo que suas pernas tremessem e seu coração ainda não tivesse normalizado.

Caminhou mais um pouco, quando mais uma vez, sentiu uma porta em suas mãos.

Como pudera esquecer-se??

Bateu de leve na porta, esperando uma resposta rápida.

Mas esta não veio.

Bateu de novo.

E novamente ficou a ver navios.

Quando ia tentar pela terceira vez, o som de passos a fez congelar. Pelo volume, estavam se aproximando, do fim do corredor. Virou o rosto devagar.

Uma luz.

Ela vinha, cada vez mais perto. Os passos a acompanhavam.

Ela segurou o grito e começou a bater desesperada na porta. Nervosa, sua voz fina não saia e o máximo que podia fazer era rezar para que fosse atendida logo.

E a luz estava cada vez mais próxima.

Onegai!! Onegai!! Abra onegai!!

Eram seus únicos pensamentos naquele momento. Até que...

- Hinata-sama?

A conhecida voz do primo foi ouvida.

- N-Neji-nii-san!

A luz finalmente foi baixada, iluminando o rosto do garotinho, já próximo da menina.

- O que está fazendo fora da cama, Hinata-sama?

Desta vez, as palavras ásperas do recém órfão não intimidariam a primogênita dos Hyuugas. Ela já estava assustada demais para isso.

- Neji-nii-san! E-eu não c-consegui dormir... O-ouvi p-passos e me a-assustei...

Por meio de gaguejos e vergonha, o garoto conseguiu entender a resposta da prima. Quase sentiu pena dela. Mas...

Ela era da Souke. A Souke matara seu pai, logo, ela matara seu pai.

Seguindo essa lógica, ele não deveria ter pena dessa pequena assassina.

Não importava o quão kawai e frágil ela fosse. O que realmente ela era.

- O que... Você está fazendo... Acordado?

Incrível, ela conseguiu formar uma frase sem gaguejar. Em contradição, corou e juntos os dedos indicadores. Neji não podia negar que ela ficava especialmente mais frágil assim.

- Estava com sede.

Não que isso realmente fosse motivo para que ele fosse mais gentil que ela.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Hinata, porque se sentia incomodada com o olhar que o primo lhe lançava, o que a impedia de se pronunciar. Neji, pois não achava um assunto plausível para se gastar durante a noite com a prima. Continuaram calados até que finalmente um deles cedeu à vontade incontrolável de proteção e à de não querer ficar sozinho, principalmente naqueles dias.

- Quer dormir no meu quarto... Hinata-sama?

- Hai!

A resposta foi rápida demais. Neji não estava preparado para tamanha demonstração de carência vinda de uma garotinha mimada da família principal. Para não demonstrar a surpresa, e talvez, só talvez, a satisfação, ele a olhou de cima, pregando um sorriso superior em seu rosto pálido.

- Arigatou, Neji-nii-san!

Em reposta ao gesto, ela simplesmente o abraçou.

Como de esperado, isso desconcertou ainda mais o projeto de gênio. Para disfarçar a vergonha com o ato, ele mandou que ela entrasse de uma vez e que deitasse calada. Ela assim obedeceu.

Ele deitou ao lado dela e os cobriu, como um zeloso primo. Naquela noite, Neji e Hinata dormiram abraçados. Já não pareciam mais o garotinho cheio de ódio pela morte injusta do pai ou a menininha sem talentos, a vergonha do clã. Eram somente, primos que se amavam.

Como não podiam deixar de ser.

**

* * *

**

**Fim**

Fiiim!!! NejixHinata, amo eles. Na verdade, eu ia mesmo escrever uma de romance proibido entre esses primos, mas sabem como é... Inspiração em baixa aqui...

Tomara que vocês tenham gostado!

_Momento propaganda_

Tem uma nova escritora minha amiga no site, a **Lih**. Dêem uma olhada nas fics dela, onegaaaai!! A primeira que ela posta chama-se **Inútil **é muito boa!

_Fim do Momento Propaganda_

Bem, assim como Neji e Hinata não podiam deixar de se amar, eu não podia deixar de pedir reviews à vocês, meus queridos e amados leitores!! É bem fácil, só apertar no botãozinho roxo aqui em baixo, nem que seja para dizer um simples "Oi".

Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo à todos!

Bjuxxxxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	9. Novo Amigo

8D Vocês realmente acharam que essa fic tinha acabado?

u.u pois bem, gostaria de deixar bem claro uma coisa.

Eu nunca consegui acabar uma fic na minha vida 8D

E essa, está longe de ser a primeira!

_**Lihh**_ Essa é para você! n.n

Aproveitem e fic!

E em comemoração ao fim dos fillers, uma sobre amizade SasukeNaruto vai sair, assim como o sexto cap da Pândega do Pônei!

* * *

**Novo Amigo**

O garotinho correu para casa, estava ficando tarde, havia perdido a hora no parquinho com os amigos.

Chegando ao lar, tirou os sapatos na entrada, tentando não fazer barulho para não ser pego. A mãe não ia, com certeza, gostar de saber a hora em que o seu filho caçula tinha chegado.

Mas ele não se importava muito. Algo tomava seus pensamentos, mais do que qualquer coisa.

No dia seguinte ele completaria sete anos.

Dali a algumas horas, finalmente teria a idade para receber sua maior arma e triunfo.

Assim como sua irmã e sua mãe.

Ele sorriu debochado. Nunca mais seria chamado de criança.

Ou quase.

Entrou em seu quarto, se jogando na cama.

Como seria a sua arma... Seria do mesmo "tipo" e "tamanho" que a da sua irmã? Tomara, tinha tanta inveja dela, nunca perdia as lutas quando lutavam lado-a-lado.

E era assim que ele queria ser. O mais forte.

Embora admitisse que o recém adquirido habito de matar aulas não fosse ajudar com seu objetivo.

Mal percebeu quando seus olhos se fecharam e ele adormeceu.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol adentraram no quarto, bem em seus olhos. O moreno levantou, ainda sonolento. 

Com a visão embaçada, deu uma varrida no quarto. Na porta, preso por uma kunai, um pequeno pedaço de papel com algumas palavras.

_Vá para o campo de flores._

Curioso, o menino desceu para a rua.

De quem era aquele bilhete?

E o mais importante.

O que queria com ele?

Essas e mais as varias perguntas de sua mente logo seriam respondidas.

* * *

Andou pela estradinha do campo de flores, procurando respostas. 

Mas não havia mais ninguém lá.

Nenhuma pessoa que pudesse lhe dar respostas.

- Au! Au au!

Mas quem disse que estas viriam com palavras humanas?

- Este é Akamaru...

A voz de sua mãe, vinda de suas costas, se perdeu depois destas palavras.

Akamaru...

Inuzuka Kiba não poderia ser mais feliz que naquele momento.

* * *

Cão e dono corriam juntos em direção ao parquinho. 

- Né!!! Kibaa! Que vira-latas é esse, datte bayo?

O garotinho loiro se juntou aos dois.

- Não é um vira-latas, Baka! Esse é o Akamaru! É minha arma!

- Arma dattebayo?

- É!

- Humpf... É tão pequenininho...

Naruto sentiu bem os dentes ainda moles do cachorrinho branco em sua perna.

- ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!

- Aprenda a não mexer com ele!

- Kiba, Naruto... Vocês estão atrasados... Que cachorro é esse?

- Ele é meu...

- Cuidar dele vai ser problemático...

- Eu sei Shikamaru...

Por que todos tinham que ser tão chatos?

- Ele é minha arma!

- Arma?

- É Chouji, eu e Akamaru vamos lutar lado-a-lado!

- BAKA! Quando se luta lado-a-lado é porque é um aliado dattebayo!

Kiba não respondeu. Olhou para Akamaru, que estava parado, somente observando as três crianças.

- Algum problema com sua arma, Kiba?

- Não, Chouji... Akamaru não é uma arma.

Todos os olharam confusos.

- Ele é meu amigo... E eu vou protegê-lo!

Os outros três sorriram.

Akamaru latiu, parecia feliz.

Kiba olhou para seu novo amigo.

E sorriu também.

- Amsa, amsa, amsa! Vamos brincar com o Akamaru, dattebayo!

- Hai!

Enquanto todos corriam em volta do cachorrinho, Kiba os observava, impassível.

_Akamaru... Eu vou te proteger... Eu vou ser um bom dono... Eu vou ser... Seu amigo._

**Fim**

* * *

_Ketz saltitando de um lado do quarto para o outro enquanto pensa no que dizer_

_Ketz desiste depois de bater a cabeça na parede_

x.x Por favor, reviews!!!!!!

E alguém conhece um bom médico?

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


End file.
